Star Wars Chronicles Vol 1 Ep 1
by stygium
Summary: First in a series of AU stories: After being forced to land on Tatooine, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn meets a pair of extremely powerful force users. A small boy named Anakin and a woman named Alia. The only question is, are these two are on the side of good. or evil.


############################################################################################################

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. Just doing this because I am bored.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:**

First in a series of AU stories: After being forced to land on Tatooine, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn meets a pair of extremely powerful force users. A small boy named Anakin and a woman named Alia. The only question is, are these two are on the side of good. or evil.

############################################################################################################

**Prologue**

_History records that the Jedi Order began on the planet of Tython and that they were the first true force users in the galaxy. As history has shown, it is easy to rewrite things in your favour._

_What has been kept out of history books so to speak, is that the Jedi were not the first. For many thousands of years before Tython was even discovered there were force users. Granted, they didn't have any idea of what they were doing or what this mysterious power was._

_All that changed when groups of force adepts from all over the galaxy were brought to the planet Tython. These people were the first true force users in the galaxy and through them, a balance was created._

_As these force adepts arrived on Tython, the Je'daii Order was formed. They lived with the idea of balance rather than concepts of light and dark. To the Je'daii, there was no light without darkness and that the trick was to not allow yourself to fall into the trap of either Ashla, or Bogan._

_For many centuries these Je'daii were the guardians and protectors of the Tythos Star System, but then something happened. Two splinter groups formed within the Je'daii Order. Those that followed the Darker nature of the force, and those that followed the light. The result was war._

_Neither the followers of Ashla or Bogan would coexist with the other and went to war with each other. Those that remained true to the Je'daii beliefs tried to broker a peace and were viewed as a threat to both the followers of Ashla and Bogan. Eventually, the Je'daii Order fell and the Force War on Tython continued until the followers of Bogan were destroyed._

_Due to their victory over both the Je'daii and the followers of Bogan, the followers of Ashla believed that their views were ultimately right and set out to bring more force users to their cause. They would go back out into the stars and make contact with the newly formed Galactic Republic becoming guardians and protectors. All the while, locating and indoctrinating force users into their beliefs._

_Eventually this group of force users took the name Jedi for themselves as a way of supposedly honouring their past on Tython. However in their quest for dominance in the force, they forgot the meaning behind the word Je'daii. Je'daii itself means Mystic Centre. The Je'daii were balance and the Jedi had ultimately destroyed that balance that they were supposed to preserve. Twisting the idea of balance to that of the light side being dominant._

_History will not know this and the Jedi Order will probably not even know this themselves after so many centuries. But while the Jedi hide behind being guardians and protectors, the truth is still out there. The Order was built on the massacre of innocents. The Murder of those who would not bow down to their religious views. Even now the Order refuses to take any responsibility for the creation of the Sith. Because whether or not the Jedi want to accept it, there can be no light without darkness. And there can be no darkness without light. For as long as a group exists that only serve the light, another will rise that will only serve the dark_

_What these followers of the light or the darkness do not realise, is that the force does not care about their petty disputes. The Force only cares about balance. It is for that reason that I risk exposing myself after staying in the shadows for so many centuries, for i have seen what is to come._

_I have seen the birth of a child. One conceived by the will of the force itself. Yet i have seen the destruction and chaos this child will bring. Not because this child is evil. But because those with power will seek to use and manipulate this child for their own ends. After all, whoever can control the child of the force will have the key to controlling everything._

_I know that this child will be an innocent. A victim of those who seek power and control. I intend on saving this child, and i do this in memory of those who have fallen to the followers of Ashla and Bogan. I will not allow this child to be used as a pawn._

_My name is Alia and i was born thirty six thousand years ago on Tython. As far as i know i am the last of the Je'daii, and I will not allow the followers of Ashla and Bogan to destroy the child of the Force. It is for that reason that i am now on Tatooine watching a young boy of around eight years of age. He has no idea of who or what he is. I will protect him until he is ready to face his destiny._

_- Excerpt of Master Alia's Journal. Discovered on Dantooine 178 ABY -_

############################################################################################################


End file.
